Stick War 2 - Game Guide
Controls: Note: Unlike most flash games, “Right mouse click” does work in Stick Empires.Objective: Destroy the enemy statue before they destroy yours. Global commands: Attack (Forward Sword): Will send all offensive units at the enemy. Defend Shield: Your army will stand in front of your statue. Garrison (Backwards Sword): Will garrison all units in your base. Garrisoned units are healed of poison, and regain health List of Units: Order Chaos How to research and use technologies & abilities: #Look behind your castle you will see multiple building types. #Click a building, and a list of possible technologies to research will show up in the bottom right of the screen. #Mouse over the icon of the ability you wish to research and a popup of the costs and build time will appear. Click the Icon to purchase this ability. #Once a unit's ability is researched, select the corresponding unit. On the bottom right you will see the ability icon appear click this to turn the ability on. TIP: You can use hot keys “Q” and “W” to cast the 1st and 2nd abilities respectively.TIP: Some abilities may be passive, meaning they happen automatically. Some Abilities need to be cast (Juggerknights Charge) while others are a toggle on and off (Deads Poison). Buildings: Only one unit at a time can be trained per building type. Example: If you train 2 Juggerknights then click to train a Crawler, the Crawler will not begin to train until both Juggerknights have finished training. List of Buildings for Order: #Barracks #*Trains: Swordwrath Shadowrath and Speartons. #*Upgrades: “Rage”, “Shield Wall” , “Shinobi” Level 1,2“ and “Shield Bash” #Archery Range #*Trains: Archidon and Allbowtross. #*Upgrades: “Fire Arrows”, “Castle Archer - Level 1, 2, 3” and “Blazing Blots” #Mage Guild #*Trains: Magikill #*Upgrades: “Blast”, “Poison Spray” and “Electric Wall” #Giant's Prison #*Trains: Enslaved Giant #*Upgrades: “Giant Growth Level 1, 2” #Temple #*Trains: Merics #*Upgrades: “Cure”, “Resilience” #Bank #*Trains: Miners #*Upgrades: “Hustle”, “Tower Spawn Level 1, 2”,”Miner Wall” and “Passive Income Level 1,2,3” List of Buildings for Chaos: #Cyrpt #*Trains: Crawlers, Bombers and Juggerknights. #*Upgrades: “Pack Mentality”,”Predatory Edge”, and “Charge” #Graveyard #*Trains: Deads and Eclipsors. #*Upgrades: “Castle Dead - Level 1, 2, 3,” and “Poison Guts” #Bone Yard #*Trains: Marrowkai #*Upgrades: “Hell Fists” #Giant's Lair #*Trains: Giants #*Upgrades: “Giant Growth Level 1, 2” #Snake Pit #*Trains: Medusa #*Upgrades: “Venom Flux” #Black Vault #*Trains: Miners #*Upgrades: “Hustle”, “Tower Spawn Level 1, 2”,“Passive Income Level 1,2,3” and “Miner Tower” List of Technologies & Abilities for Order: # Swordwrath - “Rage” Effect: Swordwrath will glow red and increase attack and movement speed for a short period of time, however the each time rage is used the unit will lose small portion of their own health. *You will not lose health to the point of death when using rage. # Spearton - “Shield Wall” Effect: Speartons will move into a defensive stance will shields in front, they will take less damage and perform the shield bash ability if researched. Click again to toggle out of the “Shield Wall”. *A line of speartons teamed up with archidons can be very powerful, use in combination with “Shield bash” to unleash the full potential of the Spearton army. *There is no cost and the ability is instant. # Spearton - “Shield Bash” Effect: Can be performed only from “Shield Wall” - Speartons will smash back the enemy with their shields. *Speartons HOLD!! # Archidon - “Fire Arrows” Effect: Archidons will fire a single flaming arrow with extra range and damage, costing small amount of mana. *Use this to out range a defensive opponent and force them out to battle. # Shadowrath - “Fixate” Effect: A passive ability. With each consecutive strike the Shadowrath perform on a target the damage increases up for 5 times. *This ability does not require researching or activation as the unit already has it, and it's always toggled on. *In a skirmish it may be tempting to run away because of the speed of the Shadowrath, but factor in the increasing damage and you may surprise the enemy at winning what may appear to be at first a losing battle. *Use Shadowrath in combination with Meric’s to keep you healed as this ability benifits from the longevity of a fight. # Shadowrath - “Shinobi” Level 1 Effect: Once you activate this ability the Shadowrath become cloaked and untargetable by attacks. The speed of the unit is slightly decreased and costs mana. The next attack out of Shinobi will do increased damage and inflict poisin on the enemy. *Use this ability simply for scouting the enemy base. *Verses Order use Shinobi to assassinate the Meric’s so your Poison can not be cured without them running home. *Versus Chaos remember that Poison is automatically cured over time however still effective because they do not have the option of an instant cure. *Use the speed of the Shadowrath for a hit and run to poisin the miners and escape. # Shadowrath - “Shinobi” Level 2 Effect: Same Effect as Shinobi Level 1 however the next attack out of cloak will do massive increased damage in addition to inflicting poison. *Use this ability to get behind enemy lines and take out the powerful spellcasters. *Be warned that while you can not be attacked while cloaked you can still be partially seen and spell damage and Explosion damage will still affect you. *You can kill lower health units in one blow. # Meric - “Heal” Effect: The Meric will cast a quick spell to heal a single unit at a time for a large amount of health iInstantly. and costs mana. *The Meric always has the heal ability and is always toggled on. *The Meric has very low attack damage and should be used primarily for healing and curing. # Meric - “Cure” Effect: The Meric will cast a quick spell to cure a single poisoned unit at a time costing mana with each cure, once researched cure is always toggled on. *Versus Order you can only be poisoned by Magikill’s “Poison Spray ability” and Shadowrath’s “Shinobi” so it may be best not to waste money researching this ability unless you suspect the enemy will have these units in play. *Versus Chaos race this becomes an important ability that is worth researching early. Each of the Chaos Deads projectiles infect the enemy with poison and can be especially cumbersome without an instant cure. *You can also cure yourself by garrisoning your units. # Magikill - “Blast” Effect: A targetable cast spell causing a large area effect explosion that damages multiple units, and costs mana to perform. Magikill start with this ability and does not require research. *Use this in massive battles to get maximum units damaged. *Blow up bombers before they blow up you. # Magikill - “Poison Spray” Effect: A directional cast spell that sprays multiple units infecting them with poison which also casts through units costing mana to perform. *Magikill have long cooldowns on their spells so getting the extra spell will really boost the effectiveness of the Magikill. # Magikill “Electric Wall” Effect: A targetable powerful Wall of Electrictricity doing constant damage to anyone standing too close costing mana to perform. *Use the wall for offensive or defensive purpose. But always try to target multiple units. *Use this in combination with “Miner Wall” to bait the enemy into attacking your wall, then cast at the wall as the enemy is forced to bunch up while attacking. *When facing another Electric wall try to get the Enemy to cast their spell then run and wait until the wall dissipates before re-engaging as the Spell has a long cooldown time and they have wasted their spell. # Allbowtross - “Blazing Bolts” Effect: Allbowtross fire flaming blots with increased damage. *Dominate the air with this upgrade but be aware of poison from deads. *Unlike Archidons arrows, Bolts will do bonus damage to armored units. # Giant - “Growth Level 1 & Giant - Growth Level 2” Effect: Your Giant Will Increase In size and Health Dramatically. *Although it may seem wasteful to research this if you don’t have Giants, it can be an effective end game strategy to invest early in this, because the research time is long and you will take your enemy by surprise when a massive Giant appears on the battlefield. *A large Giant can help block projectiles from reaching your weaker units behind them. # Miner - “Wall” Effect: After a short build time the Miner constructs a wall at a location you choose impassible by enemy. This costs gold to construct is limited to two and can not be built too close to statues. *A great fall back shelter for your army which can buy you time to rebuild in a losing battle. *Combined with Archidons and Castle Archers this makes things very tough for the enemy. *Having a wall can protect your miners from fast moving units like Crawlers, Bombers and Ninjas from running past your army and destroying you’re Economy. # "Castle Archer - Level 1, 2, 3" Effect: An untargetable powerful Archidon will appear high on your castle walls out of reach from the enemy that requires gold to research. With Each upgrade level a new Castle archer will appear with a maximum of 3. *Perhaps the most important technology to research in the game. *Building an early Castle Archer will protect you from early attack, however building too early will put you behind in economic production. Find the right balance. # “Passive Income - Level 1, 2, 3” Effect: Passively gain a small amount of gold and mana every few seconds. Increasing the amount gained with each level up to a maximum of 3 levels. *If you are not pressured and have a defensive stance Investing a small amount of gold and mana will pay for itself quickly and give you an bigger edge the longer the game goes lasts. # Miner - “Hustle” Effect: Miners walking speed increases. *Walking speed will increase your gold collection rate dramatically and especially for reaching Gold mines further out on the map. *Use Miner Speed to catch your Enemy off guard for an all in attack using your miners to tank their way in front of your army. # Statue Health - “Resilience” Effect: Increase statue health. *This should be used in a defensive strategy. # Tower - “Tower Spawn 1 & 2” Effect: Spawn an uncontrolled ghostly unit from the center tower for no cost or population. *This will break a stalemate against an overly defensive opponent. List of Technologies & Abilities for Chaos: # “Natural Heal and Cure” Effect: All Chaos units benefit from a passive heal and cure rate over time. This does not require research or cost. *Chaos units will benefit from small skirmish situations where the unit is able to survive and heal up. *Chaos will benefit from auto curing during battle. However they can not instantly cure themselves so this can be also seen as a disadvantage in some cases as the Order have Monks that can instantly cure. *Garrisoning units will still be the fastest way to heal and cure chaos units. # Crawler - “Pack Mentality” Effect: Increasing the amount of Crawlers in your army will increase the damage of all Crawlers stacking up to 5 times. *Try to have more then 5 Crawlers when researching this ability to maximize the amount of time during battle that you can take advantage of all 5 stacks. # Crawler - “Predatory Edge” Effect: Massive run speed increase for all Crawlers. *Crawlers can now attack while chasing most fleeting units. *Great for harassing Economy. *Great for running past front lines to attack the weaker back row units. # Deads - “Poison Guts” Effect: Deads can toggle on and off the ability to have their projectiles inflict poison. Each projectile cast cost a small amount of mana unless the unit is already poisoned. *Deads do low amounts of damage compared to the Order’s Archidon however with this ability they become the backbone of your army. *With many Deads you can use up your total mana pool very quickly without proper management so toggle this off if your trying to save for a specific unit that costs mana. # Juggerknight - “Charge” Effect: Juggerknight will dash quickly in a straight line, if the unit comes in contact with the enemy during the charge it will knock them back causing damage and stunning them for a short time. This requires mana to use. *Use this to chase down and destroy fleeting units. *Begin a large battle by closing the gap quickly and stunning the front lines. # Marrowkai - “Hell Fists” Effect: A directional attack, a powerful line of fists will smash up from the ground causing instant damage to anything in its path. Requires mana to use. *Take out units protected by the strong front lines. *Use against bunches of units. # Marrowkai - “Reaper” Effect: A Reaper is summoned to attack at a single unit causing it to drawn towards the Marrowkai, causing instant damage and inability to attack for a short time. *Summon the enemy units most powerful units into your army to be destroyed. # Medusa - “Petrify” Effect: Medusa stares directly at a single unit causing them to instantly turn to stone. This Costs some mana and a few unit types can not be turned but will still cause damage. Medusa starts with this ability and does not require research. *This spell has a long cooldown so do not waist it on week units. # Medusa - “Venom Flux” Effect: Mudusa and head of snakes spit a grotesk pool of poison on the ground costing mana to cast. Enemy units that touch this pool will be inflicted with poison. *Spray the Venom Flux at units trying to get in close to attack you. # Giant - “Growth Level 1 & Giant - Growth Level 2” Effect: Your Giant Will Increase In size and Health Dramatically. *Although it may seem wasteful to research this if you don’t have Giants, it can be an effective end game strategy to invest early in this, because the research time is long and you will take your enemy by surprise when a massive Giant appears on the battlefield. *A large Giant can help block projectiles from reaching your weaker units behind them. # Miner - “Turret” Effect: After a short build time the Miner constructs a Turret at a location you choose. The Turret will launch damaging projectiles at Enemy units in range. This costs gold to construct is limited to two and can not be built too close to statues. *Build these if you sense a large attacking coming your army the edge. *Keep these near your miners for extra protection when your army is away. # “Castle Dead - Level 1, 2, 3,” Effect: An untargetable powerful Dead will appear high on your castle walls out of reach from the enemy that requires gold to research. With Each upgrade level a new Castle Dead will appear with a maximum of 4. *Perhaps the most important technology to research in the game. *Building an early Castle Dead will protect you from early attack, however building too early will put you behind in economic production. Find the right balance. # “Passive Income - Level 1, 2, 3” Effect: Passively gain a small amount of gold and mana every few seconds. Increasing the amount gained with each level up to a maximum of 3 levels. *If you are not pressured and have a defensive stance Investing a small amount of gold and mana will pay for itself quickly and give you an bigger edge the longer the game goes lasts. # Miner - “Hustle” Effect: Miners walking speed increases. *Walking speed will increase your gold collection rate dramatically and especially for reaching Gold mines further out on the map. *Use Miner Speed to catch your Enemy off guard for an all in attack using your miners to tank their way in front of your army. # Statue Health - “Resilience” Effect: Increase statue health. *This should be used in a defensive strategy. # Tower - “Tower Spawn 1 & 2” Effect: Spawn an uncontrolled ghostly unit from the center tower for no cost or population. *This will break a stalemate against an over defensive opponent. ---- Stick Empires is real time strategy online game (RTS) that takes place in the world of Inamorta, a mysterious, ancient world full of war. Clashing nations battle for dominance as only the greatest empires will emerge from the rubble. Choose the Order or Chaos Empire’s and play online against your friends. Customize your Empires items in the armory to personalize your armies. Once the match begins take total control of your Empire, from full tactical management of your units in battle to economic management. Collect gold and mana to build units and unlock a massive selection of unique abilities and technologies located at various buildings within your castle walls. Build with the strategy that best suits your style, from a Defensive long term build with walls on the battlefield and castle archers high in your castle towers, to an Offensive build of all fast moving units to wipe out the enemy quickly, the options are only limited by your own creativity. Features *Play for free in seconds with any web browser using Flash player with no downloads or annoying installs. *2 Empires Order Empire and Chaos Empire, with 9 unit types in each race. *31 Abilities and Technologies to unlock in game. *Full in game Chat system with ability to match up against your friends. *Hundreds of fully animated sprites and amazing digitally painted art throughout creating truly epic battles. *Massive armory with ability to customize each of your units. *Campaign, Practice and View replay modes. Game FAQ: Q: What is Stick Empires? A: Stick Empires is real time strategy online game (RTS) that takes place in the world of Inamorta, a mysterious, ancient world full of war. Clashing nations battle for dominance as only the greatest empires will emerge from the rubble. Q: How do I add my friends and use the Chat system? A: Click on your chat in the bottom right of the lobby. You will see a unique 3 digit character code next to your username. Ask your friend for the 3 digit code and username then type them into text field beside the plus button in the chat. Thats it! Q: How do I start a game against one of my friends? A: Look beside your friends name for a symbol of two crossed swords. Click the swords and an invite to play a game will be sent to your friend. They will have 30 seconds to accept the request, once accepted the game will begin. Note these games are considered non ranked. Q: Do I need to install anything? what is required to play this game? A: This is a web browser based game, meaning you do not need to install any exe files or wait for long patches and downloads. All you need is a browser that has flash player installed and most of them already do. If you want to make sure you have flash player installed click here Q: Does this game cost money to play? A: You can play unlimited games of Stick Empires for free as the Order Empire. Unlocking the Chaos Empire and armor items will require Empire Coins or “E Coins” which can be purchased. Q: What are Empire Coins? A: Empire Coins or “E Coins” are a virtual in game currency used to purchase items at the armory so you can customize your units. Q: What is Gold membership and what does it get me? A: Gold membership is a monthly subscription which unlocks premium features in the game. As a gold member you will have full access to use the Chaos Empire and all of its 9 unit types and 13 abilities/technologies. In addition New members will receive 1000 E coins as well as 300 Coins every month thereafter to spend on in game items at the armory. New premium features are being added and changed and improved. Q: Do armory Items give players a Game advantage over players who have not used E Coins? A: The armory items in Stick Empires change the look and feel of your Empire through customization, however we do not believe in giving any game advantage to players who have paid vs not paid, as this is simply unfair in the gaming world. Unlocking the Chaos race does give players a more diverse Empire choice however we strive to keep both races as balanced as possible and are constantly working to achieve this. Q: My computer and internet are slow how can I make the game run better for me? A: Close as many programs and other browser windows as you can for the best performance. Leaving the game window to another tab or chat will cause the game to lag for both players. Q: Can I change my username or password? A: Once you click on Profile you can edit your account details such as Password and Email however you can not alter your username. Q: What is the difference between Stick Empires and Stick War and Stick Page? A: Stick Empires can be considered the online game. Stick War is the offline campaign mode. Both take place in the same universe of Inamorta. Stick Page is the associated website with multiple stick figure animations and games. How to Play FAQ: Q: How do I get gold and mana? A: Select a miner and right click a Gold mine. For Mana, Select a miner then right click your statue, your miner will begin to worship and collect mana automatically. Q: What am I supposed to do in this game? A: You need to destroy the enemy statue before they destroy yours. You can do this by collecting resources which can be used to build units and research technologies and abilities. Q: How do I research Technologies and Unlock abilities? A: Click on the buildings inside your castle walls to display the available tech/abilities per building. Click on the Tech/ability you want. This will begin to research and cost you resources. Q: How do I use my units abilities? A: Some Abilities are passive which means they will be used automatically. Some need to be toggled on and off. While others you will need to select the unit click the ability then cast it at the location you choose.